A crankshaft of an engine may convert a linear motion from reciprocating pistons into rotational motion. More specifically, during engine operation, the crankshaft may protrude from a cylinder block of the engine, extend through a timing cover spaced apart from the cylinder block, and rotate about a central longitudinal axis in response to the linear motion of the reciprocating pistons.
The timing cover generally covers and protects any timing gears, belts, and/or chains of the engine. Often, a crankshaft seal may seal an interface between the crankshaft and the timing cover. That is, the crankshaft seal may abut the crankshaft to prevent lubricant loss from the engine and/or contamination of the gears, belts, and chains.